Dry eyes
by rw1013
Summary: Reyes seems very out-of-character and distraught.


======= Dry eyes ======  
  
Category: Romance. DRR. Angst. Rating: PG  
  
PART 1  
  
October 17 Reyes' appartment 6:40pm  
  
Light smoke clouds filled the air. They floated in the air, dancing around each other and gently changing shape as they held hands to dance. They waltz with each other and stepped on each other's feet.  
  
Below the dancefloor, the dancers put on their shoes. On the table below the dancefloor were two smoking cigarettes. Their smoke flowed upwards, to join the dancefloor. They choose their partners upon release and gently took each other's hands to romantically waltz. The twisting and turning of the smoke was gentle and sweet. Holding each other's hands and clasping each other close, they danced.  
  
Next to waltzing partner's shoes lay several empty shoes. The empty shoes with a burnt yellow on the tips of their toes and the remaining a clear white.  
  
"Oh God. Oh God, no." Doggett shouts, caught in a smoke cloud. Hovering above in thoughts. His voice is melancoly and distraught. His face fades into smoke clouds. The smoke then proceeds to dance. Swirling and turning around each other in unisin. Doggett's crying face appears again as the smoke collects. His eyes reveal so much pain and heartache within. His eyes dry and the clouds form again to portray another moment.  
  
"Oh God, John, they're smoking us out. John, I need you here. I need you to focus here John!" Reyes' thoughts captured in the smoke. The memory vividly floats in the air. The smoke recoiling to take hands and to dance once more.  
  
PART 2  
  
Sitting craddled on the floor, she was. Her arms grasping her trousers. Grasping tight enough for creases to form. Her veins pulpate, as if waiting to jump out from the gates of her skin. Her face is such a fragile sight. Like a child who caught a glipse of the cruel world for the first time. Every child remembers that. When they realise that all the fairytales in the world doesn't allow them to hide from what the world holds.  
  
The world is a place of horror, despair, lies, and loves' casaulties. It's not until later, far beyond this time, that a child, now no longer a child, discovers that with that despair comes hope and greater happiness. But, is that too far beyond for some?  
  
"Oh God." Her lips mutter. She swallows and then her body shakes. She bends her head down and holds it in her chest. She holds herself tight. Rushes of tears cascade down her cheeks.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
She glances up. The tears drip down her face, covering her cheeks with a glistening shine within the light's glow. There is only one light on, a lamp, just to keep her at ease. She stares at the ringing phone for a moment and remembers.  
  
"Hello?" She answers. There is a flash in the smoke and Doggett's smiling face appears. "There's no easy way to say this. I'm sorry to do it on the phone." Skinner says with much compassion. Doggett's face still visible in the dancing smoke. Reyes looks up as she recalls the rest of the phone call.  
  
"What is it?" She remembers asking. She stares at Doggett's smiling face.  
  
"It's Doggett. He's been found in an alley off Dillon Park. He's been shot."  
  
Doggett's smiling face immediately disperses and in it's place comes his lifeless body attached to a life support machine, beeping. Reyes remembers what happened next. All she can hear is the beeping, the ringing, and the beeping. She covers her ears with her hands and rocks her body. She looks up slowly to look at the phone. The tears dry on her cheeks.  
  
PART 3  
  
She stands up and walks swifly to the phone. She picks it up.  
  
"Monica." Doggett says at the other end.  
  
She pauses.  
  
"Monica?" He tries to comfirm it's her. His voice is quiet and soft this time.  
  
She pauses again. She gulps, sniffs, and picks up the phone. She grits her teeth and throws it at the wall. It crashes against the wall, making a sharp noise, and breaking into pieces. She takes several deep breaths and stares at the motionless phone.  
  
"Monica?" There is a pause. "Are you all right?" Doggett asks. The voice is very faint now.  
  
She walks over to the phone and picks it up. She then smashes it violently against the floor over and over until it's silent. Until it's dead.  
  
She sits back in the spot, covers her forehead with her cut palm and cries. A dark red liquid hesitantly drips onto her face. She lifts her head up. Her eyes dart from left to right and back again. She shivers and breathes deeply. Her heart beats rapidly and her hands become clammy and she contracts and relaxes them.  
  
Her eyes spring to the door as a knock is heard.  
  
There is a silence, and a feeling of calm for a moment. Then, the knock comes again and her eyes dart from left to right again as she returns to deep breathing.  
  
"Monica?" A low and caring voice comes from behind the door. There is a pause.  
  
"Are you there?" There is a pause again. Monica doesn't move.  
  
PART 4  
  
"It's John. Are you all right?" He asks again. He leans his head against the door and tries to listen for any sign of movement. He doesn't hear anything. He predicts the worst senario and goes to take a key out of his pocket. It is her appartment key. She gave it to her a week ago on the understanding that if she was away he could feed her cat, which she had only got recently. She trusted him. He remembers that moment.  
  
"So, if I'm away you'll feed Jessy?" She asks with a grin on her face.  
  
"Certainly." He grins.  
  
"And, not put superglue on my computer chair?" She smirks.  
  
He laughs.  
  
"I can't believe you'd ask me that. You know me Monica."  
  
"Yes. I know you, John." There is a pause while they smile at each other. She continues. "And, not put superglue on my computer chair?" She asks again.  
  
"Okay. I won't put superglue on your computer chair." He jests. He looks over at Jessy who's just strolled into the room. "You'll keep an eye on me, won't you?" Jessy meows and they both laugh.  
  
Doggett finds the key in his pocket and opens the door. He walks in and looks around slowly. He finds smoke lingering in the air and coughs gently because of it. He'd never been a smoker himself and wasn't used to it. His eyes water slightly.  
  
He sees Reyes sitting on the floor. His eyes instantly catch on the blood smeared on her face. He quickly rushes over to her and puts his hands on either side of her head. He looks into her blood-shot eyes.  
  
"Monica, what's happened to you?" He asks softly, craddling her head.  
  
She gulps and cries softly.  
  
He leans in towards her and turns to sit beside her. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and stares at her tearful face as she weeps. She turns her head to look up at him. They exchange emotional glances and she then softly lays her head on his chest. He gently puts his hand on her cheek. He can feel the dryness of her skin, from tears once fallen.  
  
He looks upwards as he holds her close.  
  
The twisting and turning of the smoke was gentle and sweet. Holding each other's hands and clasping each other close, they danced. 


End file.
